blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneezing Cold
is the 20th and final episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Blaze's friends come down with a case of the "Sneezles", he, AJ and Gabby have to hurry back to Axle City and get to the Monster Dome so they can give their friends some medicine oil to cure them. Synopsis In the beginning, Blaze is driving through a forest with AJ and Gabby riding with him. All three greet the viewers and say it's one of their favorite places to go driving, and Blaze sees a jump hill ahead and does an epic flip. Moments after the jump, Blaze is about to talk when suddenly starts sneezing mid-sentence and can't stop. When Gabby examines his mouth, she reveals he has the Sneezles - a cold Monster Machines catch which makes them sneeze uncontrollably and not stop. Luckily, she has a remedy for such: some medicine oil. She gives some to Blaze, which immediately cures his sneezing. AJ then gets a call from Pickle at the Monster Dome, who reveals that everyone - Darington, Zeg, Stripes, Starla and even Crusher - are all sneezing out of control. Turns out they all caught the Sneezles just like Blaze did, but Gabby has her medicine oil which will cure everyone. Blaze decides to bring the medicine oil to them, but since they're far away from the Monster Dome, they have to hurry. They set off as Blaze sings Hit The Road. Blaze eventually comes to a waterfall which they have to climb up. However, they can't climb up water, but when Gabby feels a cold wind, she checks her thermometer as it goes all the way down to 0 degrees celsius, which is the temperature that water freezes at. The waterfall freezes solid, and they climb up, but along the way, they encounter icicles that break and fall on them. With the viewer's help, everyone manages to jump clear. After everyone gets to the top, AJ sees ice that leads all the way down, and Blaze decides to take them on a ride down. He and AJ sing a Freezing song as they slide. Meanwhile at the Monster Dome, the Monster Machines are still sneezing as Pickle checks on them. He soon comes upon Crusher who is cooking in his pit, and is worried that he can't cook while he has the Sneezles and there's worse to come if he does. When Crusher refuses to believe, he sneezes and the food he's making spills all over him. Blaze is still sliding down the mountain, when suddenly he feels the mountain shaking. Turns out an avalanche is heading towards them, so they hide in a cave which blocks them inside. Gabby then spots a sneezing penguin nearby and gives him some of her medicine oil, curing him of his Sneezles. The penguin then finds a tunnel they can use to get out, and Gabby rides with him as they slide through. Along the way, they encounter icicles either on the floor or ceiling, and with help from the viewers, they jump over or duck under. They finally make it out and say goodbye to the penguin before going on. Back at the Monster Dome, Pickle gives the still-sneezing Monster Machines some tissues, before encountering Crusher who is watering flowers. He tries to warn him he can't water flowers if he has the Sneezles, but Crusher disbelieves him but is proven so when he sneezes and gets tangled up in the hose. Blaze finally makes it down the hill and returns to the forest, and is almost at the Monster Dome. When he claims nothing can stop them now, he is suddenly encountered by a herd of bighorns who chase after him and bump him. AJ says they need ice to stop them, so Blaze turns into an ice machine and turns the ground into ice and makes them slip. When they encounter the last biggest bighorn, they're out of ice at the moment, so he adds water and cools it to 0 degrees with help from the viewers, and slips up the giant bighorn. The bighorns have also decided to ice skate on the ice he made rather than bump him again. Blaze then spots the Monster Dome in the distance, and has an idea to get the medicine oil there super fast. He makes an ice slide, and slides down it with his Blazing Speed. Finally making it to the Monster Dome, Gabby gives the Monster Machines her medicine oil, curing them of the Sneezles. However, Crusher still hasn't been cured, and is now doing gymnastics, and Pickle tries to remind him that Gabby's back and he cannot do such if he has Sneezles, but Crusher doesn't believe him until he sneezes yet again, launching himself over the Monster Machines and crashing into an ice cream stand. Gabby finally cures him with the medicine oil and he starts dancing in celebration, only to slip and get covered in more ice cream as Pickle enjoys it. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept